Izbet y Piccolo 4 Un final alternativo
by Izbet46
Summary: Estamos en un universo paralelo, donde Izbet y Piccolo intentarán tener su final feliz, que no estará exento de dificultades hasta el final. También dejaré que Izbet cuente su vida, y le confiese a Piccolo su más grande secreto. Mis infinitas gracias a Britanny155 de EDITORIALDBZ (Wattpad) por la ilustración de la portada.


Prólogo

En mis tres anteriores historias, sobre Piccolo e Izbet (Ángel Ciego; Piccolo. Diario de Vida. Mi año como humano; Vacaciones en Namek), no he dejado que su amor se consume, ni se demuestre abiertamente, es que en mi mente siempre he visto a Piccolo sin poder demostrar el tipo de amor de pareja por ser un namekuseijin, hice la historia donde fue humano, para que parte de esos sentimientos que tuvo queden en él. Así escribiré un final alternativo al que ya tengo en mis primeras historias. Estamos en un universo paralelo, donde intentarán tener su final feliz, que no estará exento de dificultades hasta el final

Luego de mucho tiempo, Izbet deja de ir por algunas semanas al Templo, les avisa que está muy ocupada con asuntos de sus empresas, así que no sabe cuándo podrá volver. Piccolo, aburrido de entrenar solo, decide ir donde Goku, para ver si pueden ejercitarse juntos, allá encuentra a Gohan y su familia, todos están conversando de las fotografías en la prensa de Izbet y el dueño de una empresa internacional almorzando en un restaurant exclusivo, justo el día que tendría que haber ido al Templo, en el artículo dicen que hay una relación muy estrecha entre ambos, e indica que los dos empresarios son millonarios, deportistas, solteros sin hijos.

Milk: Ella debería aprovechar, con él podría dejar de trabajar, y dedicarse a formar una familia.

Gohan: No creo que ella quiera una vida así.

Videl: Suegrita, si se casará, el esposo sería quien se quedaría en casa, no dejará a nadie la dirección de sus empresas, según recuerdo son varias las propuestas de matrimonio que ha recibido… empresarios, deportistas y científicos.

Milk: Una mujer es totalmente feliz cuando tiene una familia a quien cuidar.

Videl: En su caso no creo.

Gohan: ¿Qué piensa usted, Sr. Piccolo?

Piccolo: No sé ni me interesa - mirando con el ceño muy fruncido.

Goku: No te pongas así, ni que estuvieras celoso.

Piccolo: No digas estupideces, si no vas a entrenar mejor me voy.

En el camino Piccolo inconscientemente pasa por la casa de Izbet, y ve como sube a un auto que no es de ella, decide seguirla, al llegar al puerto, la ve bajar del brazo del millonario del que estaban comentando en casa de Goku, está lleno de fotógrafos y periodistas, luego de conversar un poco con ellos, ambos se dirigen a un yate.

Piccolo: Por esto no va a verme, la próxima vez que entrenemos no seré tan gentil - al llegar al Templo, trata de meditar, pero apenas cierra los ojos, ve a la pareja cuando subía al barco - ¿Qué me pasa? - piensa Piccolo - ella es una amiga, si quiere dejar de venir para siempre mejor, así no llegará con sus locas ideas como ir de vacaciones a Namek, ni con su torcida lógica para convencerme de algo – luego de un rato logra tranquilizarse, pero en la noche, mientras duerme, una voz interior le habla.

Voz: Se aburrió de amarte, por fin encontró a alguien más.

Piccolo: Nunca me intereso como mujer, que haga lo que quiera con su vida.

Voz: Por eso estabas tan molesto cuando la viste con el millonario.

Piccolo: Me molesta que deje de entrenar, nada más.

Voz: No mientas, si fuera cierto lo que dices no te hubieras puesto tan furioso.

Piccolo: ¿Qué debía hacer? Traerla a la fuerza al Templo.

Voz: Eso es lo que deseabas - despierta.

Durante semanas estuvo de mal genio, más de lo que es común en él, cuando por fin Izbet vuelve a entrenar, debe pedirle ayuda a Dende, porque se lastima el brazo.

Dende: No debió usar tanta fuerza.

Piccolo: Si no se fuera de paseo en yate con cualquiera, en vez de entrenar, no se lastimaría tan fácilmente.

Izbet: Esto paso porque estabas muy agresivo, además ¿Cómo sabes que estuve en un yate?

Piccolo: Tu fotografía salió en los diarios y revistas.

Izbet: No sabía que te interesabas en la sección sociales, debía ir a esa actividad y mi auto se echó a perder, justo me llamó Robert, y se ofreció a llevarme, había más de cien personas en ese evento, incluidos Bulma y Vegeta.

Piccolo: ¿No podían haberte llevado ellos?

Izbet: Tienen que atravesar toda la ciudad para llegar a mi casa, Robert estaba cerca… supongo que terminó el interrogatorio, no sé cuándo vuelva. Dende, adiós - se va con los ojos negros de rabia.

Dende: ¿Por qué la trata así?

Piccolo: Dejo de venir, sólo para estar con ese "Robert".

Dende: mirándolo fijamente - da la impresión que estuviera celoso.

Piccolo lo fulminó con la mirada y se va a una de las habitaciones a tranquilizarse ¿Qué me pasa? Piensa ¿Por qué siento esta rabia? Ni cuando quería matar a Son me sentía así, en ese momento escucha nuevamente la voz interior.

Piccolo: ¿Quién eres?

Voz: Soy la parte oscura que hay en ti, la maldad que no quieres dejar salir.

Piccolo: ¿Pero cómo…?

Voz: Estuve esperando, y ahora que los sentimientos humanos que hay en ti, se han vuelto oscuros, por fin tengo energía suficiente para controlarte.

Piccolo: No tengo sentimientos humanos.

Voz: Si los tienes y estas semanas se han vuelto negativos, tienes rabia, inseguridad, y celos. Ahora ya llega mi turno.

Piccolo: ¿Qué quieres?

Voz: Quiero destruir a los Guerreros Z, para que este mundo sea mío, pero antes debo matar a esa mujer.

Piccolo: No lo harás, sólo eres una voz en mi mente, que pronto acallare.

Voz: Yo seré quien gane, y sólo quedará el mal - Piccolo cae al suelo sujetándose la cabeza y gritando.

Dende y Mr. Popó llegan, después de un momento, se calla, abre los ojos y tranquilamente se pone de pie.

Dende: ¿Qué le pasó?

Piccolo: Nada, estoy bien - pero su manera de mirar y sonreír es distinta, aunque su ki sigue siendo el mismo

Dende: Seguro que está bien.

Piccolo: Si, ya vuelvo.

Piccolo va a la casa de Bulma y roba el radar del dragón, en medio día logra encontrarlas todas, luego va a la casa de Izbet.

Izbet: ¿Piccolo?

Piccolo: Sí.

Izbet: Tú presencia se siente extraña ¿Estás bien?

Piccolo: Sí, sólo vine por ti - la golpea en la nuca dejándola inconsciente, y con ella en brazos, y las esferas del dragón vuelve al Templo Sagrado.

Apenas pone los pies en el suelo, Dende y Mr. Popó se acercan.

Dende: ¿Qué pasa?

Piccolo: Nada, sólo quiero pedir unos deseos, pero antes - los golpea hasta que no pueden moverse.

Dende: ¿Qué ocurre?

Piccolo: Soy la fuerza maligna de Piccolo, por fin tengo la energía oscura suficiente de sus sentimientos humanos para tomar control de su cuerpo, para que sea permanente, sólo debo matar a esta mujer.

Dende: ¿Por qué?

Piccolo: No tengo que darte explicaciones - se acerca a las esferas - Sal de hay Shen Long y cumple mis deseos - el dragón pregunta por el primero - deseo que no puedan encontrarme a mí o a esta mujer, por ki o adivinación.

Shen Long: Deseo concedido ¿Cuál es el segundo deseo?

Piccolo: Deseo que esta mujer no pueda ser revivida con las esferas del dragón de la Tierra, Namek o de cualquier otro lugar.

Shen Long: Deseo concedido ¿Cuál es el tercer deseo?

Piccolo: Llévanos a un planeta donde podamos sobrevivir ella y yo, que no haya humanoides, lo más lejos de la Tierra que se pueda, y solo devuélvenos al Templo Sagrado cuando el corazón de ella deje de latir.

Shen Long: Deseo concedido. Los dos desaparecen, así como el dragón.

Dende logra curar las heridas de Mr. Popó, y éste va por una semilla del ermitaño para Kamisama, apenas están bien, llaman a todos al Templo para contarles lo que pasó.

Dende: Y eso fue todo, al parecer la parte maligna de Piccolo, gracias a los sentimientos que quedaron de cuando fue humano, logro obtener la energía suficiente para tomar el control de su cuerpo y mente.

Vegeta, Goku y Videl: ¿Cómo que fue humano?

Bulma: Yo les explicare luego, pero no creo que pueda matarla, a pesar que esté descontrolado.

Gohan: Estoy de acuerdo, la aprecia mucho.

Bulma: Pensé que al ser namekuseijin de nuevo, los sentimientos humanos desaparecerían.

Dende: Al parecer eran demasiado fuertes, y en vez de desaparecer quedaron ocultos, empezaron a salir cuando ella dejó de venir al templo, y aparecieron unas fotografías con un tal Robert.

Bulma: Robert es el hombre con quien hizo un negocio, debió tener reuniones diarias con él para afinar todos los puntos.

Gohan: Tal vez pensaba que perdería la amistad de ella, y eso fue lo que convirtió sus sentimientos en oscuros.

Goku: Para mí, su actitud es la de un hombre celoso – dice mientras pone una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Gohan: Papá, eso es imposible. Mejor analicemos sus deseos para ver si podemos hacer algo, como tiene la inteligente del Sr. Piccolo, creo que cubrió todas las posibilidades, lo que me preocupa es si la energía negativa se diluye, quedarán atrapados en donde están para siempre.

Goku: Debemos encontrarlos rápido, pero… ¿Cómo?

Gohan: No tengo idea.

En el planeta donde llegaron, Piccolo espera que ella despierte, están en la orilla de un mar de aguas tibias.

Izbet: ¿Dónde estoy?

Piccolo: En un planeta donde nadie podrá encontrarnos.

Izbet: Tú no eres Piccolo.

Piccolo: El cuerpo es el mismo, la voz es la misma ¿Por qué dices que no soy yo?

Izbet: No puedo sentir tu ki, pero la presencia es distinta, muy parecida a Piccolo pero no igual.

Piccolo: Eres muy intuitiva.

Izbet: ¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí?

Piccolo: Soy la parte maligna de Piccolo, y quiero que mueras.

Izbet: Y para eso me trajiste a otro planeta - trata de analizar la situación, por eso lo hace hablar.

Piccolo: Quiero divertirme jugando con un ratón, y en la Tierra no me habrían dejado.

Izbet: Más de un ratón se ha comido a un gato.

Piccolo: Se nota que tu padre fue un demonio, pero sólo son palabras.

Izbet: No me subestimes.

Piccolo: Bueno ratón, ya viene el gato por ti… me divertiré un tiempo y cuando me aburra morirás.

Izbet: Inténtalo.

Empiezan a luchar, pero le cuesta defenderse, él le saca las muñequeras, aros, el cinturón, los zapatos y un colgante - ahora como harás para huir, ratón, ya perdiste "tus ojos".

Igual sigue peleando sin la ayuda de los mecanismos que usa para desplazarse, pero es difícil, ya agotada, baja a la arena, él la arrincona contra unas rocas para besarla, ella voltea la cara, pone sus manos en el pecho de él, y concentrando lo que le queda de ki, lo ataca, apenas se siente libre, corre al mar, hasta que encuentra una saliente entre unas rocas, y se queda quieta.

Piccolo: Vaya ratón, sólo haces esto más divertido para mí.

Se queda quieta, en vista que no sale de su escondite, él empieza a tirar esferas de energía, a diestra y siniestra, pero sigue sin moverse.

Piccolo: Tenemos tiempo para seguir el juego.

Izbet recuerda cuando la tiraron a mar abierto desde un barco para que muriera cuando era niña, al final logre sobrevivir, ahora será igual se dice para darse ánimos. Espera varias horas, suponiendo que Piccolo todavía anda por allí, luego sigue el contorno de las rocas, cuando ya puede salir del mar, encuentra una rama, ocupándola como bastón se desplaza hacia el interior del lugar, logra encontrar una cueva entre unas rocas, cerca hay árboles con unos frutos parecidos a las manzanas, y escucha un pequeño riachuelo, comida ni agua me faltarán, durante toda mi infancia no use nada de tecnología para moverme, ahora será igual.

En la Tierra los Guerreros Z ya han agotado todo para tratar de encontrarlos, desde Uranai Baba, a tratar de rastrear alguna señal de los implementos que usa Izbet. Se rinden, lo único que pueden hacer es esperar en el Templo, Goku y Vegeta estarán permanentemente, Gohan irá en los momentos que pueda, para cuando vuelva el Piccolo malvado detenerlo, lo que no debería demorar mucho, ya que aunque Izbet es una buena luchadora, en una pelea en serio nunca podría derrotar al namekuseijin. En el espacio, Piccolo está irritado, han pasado dos días y no logra encontrarla. Ella sólo sale de su cueva, para buscar comida y agua. Él se queda cerca de un río, hasta que logra escuchar los sigilosos pasos de Izbet. Ella ha salido por comida, y cuando quiere volver a su refugio, él está enfrente.

Piccolo: Ya te encontré ratón, ven para entretener al gato un rato.

Ella lucha, pero nuevamente es derrotada, cuando la tira al suelo la inmoviliza con su peso; no podré evitar que abuse de mi piensa ella.

Izbet: Mejor mátame y termina con esto.

Piccolo: No ratón, matarte simplemente no tiene gracia, debo poseerte, y cuando eso pase ya no quedará nada bueno del otro Piccolo y por fin desaparecerá - le dice mientras trata de sujetarle ambas muñecas con una de sus manos para que se quede quieta, entonces ella empieza a silbar lo más fuerte que puede, mientras él se retuerce de dolor, Izbet se oculta rápidamente. Cuando se levanta, hierve de rabia, una pequeña mujer, más encima ciega es más astuta que él… que puede ayudarme… que sé de ella… mmm… ama a Piccolo… ya sé cómo atraparla.

Al otro día, lzbet escucha la voz de Piccolo llamándola, dice que su parte oscura ya está bajo control, se escucha tan tranquilo, aunque su presencia no es como antes. Por unas horas estuvo meditando, pensando si salir o no, tal vez por tener controlada la parte maligna, su presencia cambio. Cuando él empieza a recordar lo que vivieron cuando fue humano, Izbet piensa que debe ser el bueno.

Izbet: Acá estoy.

Piccolo: se abrazan - que bueno que estas bien.

Izbet: Dime que pasó.

Piccolo: Estas muy cansada, mejor descansa unos días, luego te contare todo.

Esa noche se acomodan en la cueva y hacen una fogata para estar más cómodos, igual Izbet está en semi vigilia, por si vuelve la parte maligna, pero todo está tranquilo, el día siguiente fue perfecto, ya esa noche se duerme tranquila, por fin todo está bien, piensa. Pero durante la madrugada, despierta al sentir frío, para descubrir con horror, que está desnuda, sus manos atadas en su espalda, en su boca hay una mordaza. En frente está… Piccolo.

Piccolo: Caíste ratón, sólo debía poner el "queso" correcto en tu trampa - rompí su espíritu, no luchará más, ahora si será mía, piensa.

Se le acerca mientras se quita la parte superior de su traje, se acomoda sobre ella, la besa en la cara y luego sigue hacia los senos, Izbet sólo siente asco, da todo por perdido y comienza a llorar silenciosamente, sólo quiere que todo termine y morir. Él se yergue sobre sus rodillas, se suelta el pantalón, le sujeta las piernas, se acomoda y trata de penetrarla, pero cuando la ve a la cara, cambia su expresión de lujuria por una de dolor, se toma la cabeza con ambas manos, y grita, apenas se siente libre ella se arrastra hasta chocar con la pared de la cueva, y se queda acurrucada, cuando deja de gritar él cae desmayado. Durante mucho tiempo, Izbet no quiere moverse, no sabe que pasó y teme que sea otra trampa, ya cuando siente que han pasado varias horas y todo sigue quieto, suelta sus manos y busca a Piccolo, cuando lo encuentra está con sangre en la boca y oídos.

Izbet: Por favor, no te mueras – solloza, mientras lo acomoda en el suelo de la cueva, recién al anochecer comienza a despertar.

Izbet: Por fin eres tú – su presencia vuelve a ser la misma de antes.

Piccolo: ¿Estás bien? – le toma las muñecas moreteadas.

Izbet: Si, no alcanzó a… no me pasó nada grave.

Piccolo: Lo siento, a pesar que no podía hacer nada, vi y escuche todo lo que pasó.

Izbet: ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Piccolo: Luego de ser humano, esas emociones quedaron en mí, en mi subconsciente, me molesto que no fueras a verme por estar con otro tipo - golpea la roca, y deja marcado su puño - la ira, la inseguridad, el enojo y los celos me ganaron, y "él" tomó control de mí.

Izbet: ¿Lo dices por Robert? Es el dueño de la empresa con que hice un gran negocio, nada más.

Piccolo: Que tonto fui.

Izbet: ¿Estabas celoso de mí?

Piccolo: ruborizándose – Sí, te amo

Izbet: Eso no puede ser.

Piccolo: Fui humano, y esos sentimientos, ahora que soy namekuseijin, al salir casi me vuelven loco, lo único que sé con seguridad es que te amo.

Izbet: Yo también te amo.

Piccolo: Todavía me amas, a pesar que anoche casi te…

Izbet: Sé que no fuiste tú, siento tu presencia y es distinta a la de "él". Ahora debemos encontrar la manera de volver a la Tierra ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

Piccolo: No.

Izbet: Dime cómo llegamos acá – le cuenta los deseos que su parte maligna pidió - No se me ocurre como podemos volver, a no ser que yo muera.

Piccolo: Encontraremos una forma.

Volvieron al lugar donde llegaron al planeta, encontraron los implementos que usa Izbet para moverse, rotos, lo único que está intacto es el colgante que le regalo Bulma en su último cumpleaños. Quieren hacer algo con las partes que quedaron, pero ella no ve y él no tiene los conocimientos necesarios, por varios días siguen pensando, pero al tercero Izbet se da por vencida.

Piccolo: No debes rendirte.

Izbet: Nunca saldremos de acá, ni en un millón de años.

Piccolo: Debe haber alguna forma que no hemos pensado, cuando volvamos a la Tierra ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Izbet: No, pero…

Piccolo: ¿Por qué no?

Izbet: Me conozco, soy un espíritu libre, no podría tener una vida como humana normal, tarde o temprano echaría de menos mi vida de antes - se acerca y lo besa - pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera estar contigo, que te parece ser novios, nos veremos cuando queramos y podamos ¿Te molesta?

Piccolo: Para nada, sé qué eres el amor de mi vida, te entiendo, entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Izbet: Sí, abrázame.

Piccolo sólo pretendía abrazarla, y descansar como lo habían hecho esos días, pero ella lo besa y mordisquea suavemente sus lóbulos, mientras acaricia su pecho y bajo vientre.

Piccolo: Para, por favor.

Izbet: ¿Por qué?

Piccolo: Porque si sigues no respondo de mí.

Izbet: Eso quiero.

Se besan lentamente primero, luego más apasionados, mientras se desvisten, ya desnudos, él la acuesta en el piso, sigue besando su cuello, pechos, estómago, ella le toma la cabeza para que siga en sus senos, luego de un rato Piccolo necesita estar dentro de ella, pero la ve tan pequeña, que teme provocarle dolor en vez de placer, ella se da cuenta de lo que pasa, así que le dice, quiero sentirte dentro de mí, entra lentamente, provocándole un gemido de placer, él se siente en el cielo, es cálida y estrecha, empieza a entrar y salir lentamente, pero ella quiere más; más rápido, más fuerte le pide entrecortadamente, al oír esto ya no se controla, desea darle el placer que le pide, quiere sentirla vibrar junto con él, aumenta el movimiento, ella se abraza a su espalda a punto de acabar, cuando llega al orgasmo emite un gemido e inconscientemente araña la espalda de él, en ese momento sus músculos aprietan el miembro de Piccolo, y provoca que acabe dentro de ella con un gruñido suave, luego descansan abrazados.

Piccolo: ¿A dónde vas? - cuando ella se levanta.

Izbet: Quiero bañarme - entonces la toma en sus brazos - ¿Qué haces?

Piccolo: Llevarte a bañar.

Izbet: Puedo caminar.

Piccolo: Lo sé, pero me gusta tenerte desnuda en mis brazos.

En el río, Piccolo está pensativo, nuevamente los celos lo acosan, quiere preguntarle con quien había sido su primera vez, pero no encuentra la forma.

Izbet: Crees que podremos volver a la Tierra, parece que son siglos que estamos acá.

Piccolo: Volveremos ¿Y si me cuentas tu vida? Siempre me he preguntado como a los 6 años quedaste sola, y antes de los 25 ya eras dueña del Conglomerado Heaven.

Izbet: silencio - te prometo que si alguna vez volvemos a la Tierra…

Piccolo: Cuando volvamos a la Tierra…

Izbet: Cuando volvamos a la Tierra te contare todo, ahora no, porque me deprimiré más de lo que ya estoy.

Piccolo: Tengo un remedio perfecto para animarte.

Izbet: Será el que estoy pensando.

En el agua nuevamente hacen el amor, pero ahora lentamente, sintiendo cada roce, cada goce que provocan en el otro, agotados por las emociones y el cansancio van a la cueva a dormir, hasta que de madrugada Piccolo siente un calor exquisito en su miembro, Izbet está entre sus piernas, se siente tan rico, él le toma la cabeza para acariciarla y marcar el ritmo, se excita más cuando ve que Izbet está masturbándose, así que luego que termina en la boca de ella, la hace acabar con ayuda de su lengua. Piccolo despierta al amanecer, está solo, pero siente que Izbet habla a lo lejos, se viste y la encuentra en un montículo, de cara al sol que sale. Se pone atrás, para abrazarla por la espalda, pero la nota demasiado rígida.

Piccolo: ¿Qué haces?

Izbet: Preparándome – ve que tiene su mano a la altura del pecho, donde ha concentrado mucha energía.

Piccolo: ¿Qué diablos vas a hacer?

Izbet: Lo único que nos salvará, detendré mi corazón.

Piccolo: No dejare que te suicides.

Izbet: No voy a suicidarme, pero esta es la única solución para salir de este lugar.

Piccolo: Por eso ayer…

Izbet: No, no fue por eso, simplemente quise hacer el amor contigo, fue al despertar que se me ocurrió esto para volver a la Tierra.

Piccolo: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Izbet: Mi vida quedará en tus manos, el deseo era que volveríamos a la Tierra, cuando mi corazón se paralice, si una energía puede detenerlo, otra puede volver a hacerlo latir, sólo debe hacerse máximo 5 minutos después, sino mi cerebro morirá.

Piccolo: Debe haber otra forma.

Izbet: No la hay, confió en ti.

Se besan, en ese momento ella detiene su corazón, él la toma en sus brazos, y grita con todas sus fuerzas. Desaparecen del lugar. En la Tierra, en el Templo Sagrado, cuando llega en ese estado, Goku, Gohan y Vegeta inmediatamente lo inmovilizan, Dende toma el cuerpo inerte de ella, lo acomoda en el piso, y comprueba que está muerta, Piccolo desesperado trata de soltarse para revivirla, pero nadie cree sus palabras.

Ya han pasado casi 3 minutos, no hay manera que lo escuchen, entonces el colgante que tiene Izbet al cuello se abre, y aparece una imagen holográfica de ella, que dice: Piccolo, ya sólo quedan 2 minutos para revivirme, por favor, apúrate.

Todos quedan quietos, y lo sueltan, por fin logra aplicarle energía al corazón de ella, pero no resulta, desesperado lo intenta varias veces más, pero el resultado es el mismo. El colgante se vuelve a abrir: Te agradezco haberlo intentado, pero ya el tiempo máximo pasó, muero feliz sabiendo que estas bien, Piccolo, nunca dejare de amarte.

Piccolo: Ni yo tampoco - contesta de rodillas al lado de ella.

Dende: Espere un momento, su organismo es parecido al de los humanos, pero no igual, es mucho más resistente.

Piccolo recuerda cuando Francou trato de hacerla dormir, y sólo lo logró con un sedante para elefantes, todavía debe haber tiempo. Entonces concentra diez veces la energía que había usado antes, pone su mano sobre el corazón de la mujer, y la envía, ésta se diluye, haciendo que un brillo viaje desde el pecho hasta la última parte de su cuerpo, cuando se disipa, ella empieza a respirar, y por fin despierta.

Izbet: Lo lograste.

Piccolo: Pensé que te perdía.

Izbet: Nunca amor, aunque igual deje grabado un mensaje, por si esto no resultaba.

Piccolo: Lo sé, lo escuche, te amo.

Izbet: Yo también - se besan.

Dende: Los dejaremos solos un momento, mientras llegan los demás pero luego pueden contarnos que pasó exactamente.

Ya todos reunidos, Piccolo e Izbet cuentan lo que pasó, sin tantos detalles, a lo que todos ponen atención es a la parte donde cuentan que están enamorados.

Bulma: ¿Para cuándo es la boda?

Izbet: Nunca.

Milk: Pero si están enamorados ¿Por qué no casarse?

Izbet: Eso ya lo converse con Piccolo y está de acuerdo, ni siquiera viviremos juntos, seremos novios, o no Piccolo – afirma con la cabeza - por favor, no creas todo lo que dicen, los periódicos y revistas ya me han comprometido más de cien veces, escuchaste celoso - Piccolo sólo se sonroja.

Los hombres rodean a Piccolo.

Gohan: tomándolo del hombro - encontró a la mujer perfecta para usted.

Goku: Estoy de acuerdo - baja la voz para que Milk no lo escuche - no tendrás que preocuparte de mantener una familia, de trabajar, ir de compras, o sacar la basura.

Vegeta sólo mira de lejos, y piensa: quien diría que el namekuseijin conseguiría novia, es verdad el refrán terrícola, nunca falta un insecto para una insecta jajajaja.

Entre las mujeres igual comentaban.

Milk: ¿No te preocupa no casarte?

Izbet: Para nada, la mejor solución es está.

Videl: Lo bueno es que no se nota la diferencia de edad.

Bulma: ¿Cuánta diferencia?

Videl: Según mis cálculos, Iz es mayor que Piccolo por…

Izbet: Cariño, todavía tengo las fotos de tu séptimo cumpleaños… ¿Cuantos años soy mayor que Piccolo?

Videl: con una gotita en la frente – un año.

Izbet: Te quiero tanto mi niña.

Milk: ¿Qué pasó en ese cumpleaños?

Videl: Nada.

Bulma: Iz ¿Y tú eres celosa?

Izbet: No lo sé, nunca antes me había enamorado.

Bulma: Imagínate que lo encuentras con otra mujer ¿Qué harías?

Izbet: sus ojos se ponen negros – soy capaz de cortarle las… "antenas".

Todas quedan serias y calladas, para luego reír a carcajadas, Gohan lleva a Piccolo a un rincón para conversar tranquilos.

Gohan: Sé que debe estar muy feliz, y no es mi intensión molestarle, pero debe aprender a controlar sus emociones, tuvo suerte que esta vez no murió nadie, pero pudo ser una tragedia.

Piccolo: Lo sé, las otras he podido controlarlas, pero con los celos es difícil, si la imagino o la veo con otro hombre, no logro mantener la calma.

Gohan: Entiendo, pero eso puede destruir su relación. Recuerde, ella estaba dispuesta a dar su vida para que usted volviera a la Tierra, esa es la mayor prueba de su amor - miran que están conversando ella y Goku.

Goku: Me alegro por mi amigo, siempre está muy serio y solitario.

Izbet: Es un enojón, pero uno muy lindo.

Goku: A todo esto ¿Nunca hemos entrenado juntos, verdad?

Izbet: mmm… no creo, yo vengo al Templo Sagrado los sábados, algún día que este acá, podemos probar técnicas.

Goku: ¿Y qué tal ahora? - Piccolo toma a Izbet de la mano.

Piccolo: Debe irse ya, mañana tiene que volver a sus empresas, debe descansar, vamos.

Bulma: Si va contigo, no creo que descanse mucho esta noche.

Todos ríen, mientras ambos se alejan volando. Desde ese momento sus vidas volvieron a una aparente normalidad, él seguía en el Templo Sagrado o en la cascada, Izbet iba los sábados a entrenar, donde sólo se daban besos. Cuando estaban a gusto, en casa de Izbet o donde ella estuviera alojando por sus viajes, vivían su amor. Aunque Piccolo prometió no celarla, al menos una vez rompió su palabra, cuando a la casa de Izbet llegan flores y regalos de un tal Reyes, justo cuando él está.

Piccolo: ¿Quién es Reyes?

Izbet: Un empresario, me interesa comprarle sus acciones de una empresa, para tener el poder de decisión.

Piccolo: ¿Y por qué te manda flores y regalos?

Izbet: Hace un tiempo quiso que me casará con él, lo rechace, pienso que tal vez quiere proponerme matrimonio de nuevo.

Piccolo: Porque no le devuelves todo.

Izbet: Uno, como tenemos negocios juntos, debo ser diplomática e irme con pies de plomo; dos, porque recibirle sus obsequios no me obliga a nada; y tres, ya te dije que YO manejo mi vida. Debo ir a la oficina, adiós.

Piccolo se fue muy molesto, a los dos días decide ir a verla temprano a su trabajo, desde lejos, justo en ese momento el empresario Reyes está con ella viendo los últimos papeles del negocio, pero antes le propone matrimonio, ella lo rechaza, a lo que el tipo se molesta, la insulta y amenazando con vengarse, se va. Piccolo iba a seguirlo para "conversar" con él, cuando escucha que Izbet llama a su asistente.

Izbet: Jenny… si… no firmo nada, y se fue, que bueno que esta oficina es a prueba de sonidos… si hasta de mi madre se acordó… por favor, pon en marcha el plan B, si al terminar el día no te doy la contraorden, mañana temprano sigue con el C.

Él se queda pensativo ¿Qué piensa hacer? Ha pasado casi todo el día, un poco antes de que termine la jornada de trabajo, la llama de nuevo su asistente.

Jenny: Srta. Izbet, el Sr. Reyes quiere verla.

Izbet: Hágalo pasar – cuando el hombre entra - Sr. Reyes, luego de su retiro tan abrupto pensé que no vendría más aquí.

Reyes: Lo siento Srta. Izbet, me disculpó por mis palabras, estaba dolido, no fue mi intensión tratarla así.

Izbet: Acepto sus disculpas ¿Qué decidió sobre la venta de sus acciones?

Reyes: Inmediatamente firmaré los documentos – al salir Reyes, llama a su asistente y cancela el plan C, se despide hasta el otro día.

Piccolo: ¿Qué diablos pasó? - en ese momento Izbet se acerca a la ventana, y por gestos lo llama - demonios, me descubrió - entra a la oficina.

Izbet: Esto no va a funcionar.

Piccolo: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Izbet: No quiero ser novia de alguien que me va a estar vigilando, prefiero que esto termine acá y ahora.

Piccolo: se acerca a ella y la abraza - dime si alguien más te hace sentir así, eres sólo mía.

Izbet: con una sonrisa maliciosa - si es por eso, puedo encontrar muchos candidatos que me ayudarán a que deje de ser sólo tuya - la suelta.

Piccolo: No lo harías.

Izbet: ¿Eso crees? Ya no soy nada de ti, puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera. Adiós para siempre.

Piccolo se dirige a la ventana para irse, pero al mirar hacia atrás, ve como Izbet tiene los puños apretados, y lucha para no llorar, se devuelve, la acomoda en su hombro y sale con ella por la ventana.

Izbet: Suéltame grandote ¿Dónde me llevas? - no le responde nada - eres un gran pedazo de…

Cuando llegan al Templo Sagrado, ella sigue insultándolo, al verlos Dende y Mr. Popó se acercan.

Dende: ¿Qué pasa?

Izbet: Este pepino agrio me trajo a la fuerza.

Piccolo: Sólo quiero aclarar algunas cosas, nada más.

Dende: Si nos necesitan estaremos dentro - él y Mr. Popó piensan una pelea de enamorados. Cuando la deja en el piso, ella despliega agresivamente sus alas.

Izbet: ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Piccolo: En este lugar sagrado, quiero que me digas que no quieres seguir siendo mi novia.

Izbet: No quiero ser novia de un tipo que me vigila así, de quien me enamore confiaba en mí o eso creía yo - cuando él se acerca para abrazarla, ella se pone en guardia.

Piccolo: Sí eso quieres - y empiezan a luchar.

Al rato, agotados, se sientan en el piso frente a frente.

Piccolo: Todavía quieres que esto termine.

Izbet: Desde que te conocí ya no me siento sola, sé que encontré a mi otra mitad como dicen los humanos, pero no puedo soportar que me celes de esa manera, está bien, reconozco que no debí aceptarle los regalos a ese tipo, tenía que saber que eso te molestaría, pero tampoco estuvo bien que me espiarás.

Piccolo: Prometo que no volverá a pasar, pero entiende que ahora ya no eres sólo TU, sino que somos NOSOTROS.

Izbet: Disculpa, aunque desde el momento que te conocí, nunca has salido de mi corazón, es difícil para mí cambiar, a veces me gana el orgullo, sólo contigo no me siento perdida en este mundo - se besan.

Piccolo: Si te hubieran escuchado en tu empresa... que boquita tienes.

Izbet: sonriendo - y eso que no puedo insultar a tu madre, que si no…

Ya arreglado el problema, pasan la noche en casa de Izbet, al otro día la acompaña a su oficina.

Piccolo: ¿Cómo descubriste que estaba allí ayer?

Izbet: Eso de "¿Qué diablos pasó?" lo dijiste muy fuerte, acuérdate que tengo muy desarrollado el oído.

Piccolo: Y qué fue lo que hiciste para que ese tipo volviera tan humilde.

Izbet: El plan B es preparar la venta de mis acciones de la compañía de este individuo, lo que provocaría que las que él tenía valieran menos que el papel donde están impresas, se hizo lo más público que se pudo, así él sabía que si no se retractaba perdería todo su dinero, para mí también sería una perdida, pero no tan grande como la de él, además entre empresarios, que no sepas separar tu vida personal de los negocios, te cierra todas las puertas, y me hubiera encargado que todos supieran porque tuve que hacer esa venta y perder dinero.

Piccolo: Ya veo

Izbet: Si no se hubiera retractado, el plan C es vender las acciones inmediatamente, así también mando una señal, que quien se quiere pasar de listo conmigo que se atenga a las consecuencias.

Piccolo: Entiendo, me voy.

Izbet: … espera un momento - llama a su asistente - Jenny ¿A qué hora está fijada la reunión de la Junta?... por favor, que NADIE, absolutamente nadie me moleste por una… no, por dos horas. Gracias - deja caer su falda y comienza a desabotonarse la blusa - ¿Sabes que una de mis fantasías es hacerlo contigo en la oficina? Tenemos dos horas…

Ambos se desnudan mientras se besan, luego ella lo hace caminar para atrás y lo sienta en su silla, se monta sobre él, usa los apoyabrazos, y con ellos se impulsa para subir y bajar rápidamente, mientras él la abraza, mordisquea sus pechos, y besa su cuello, cuando acaban, se quedan un rato abrazados, descansando. Después Izbet se acomoda en el escritorio dándole la espalda, él la abraza fuerte, la dobla sobre el escritorio y la penetra analmente, para que se relaje la masturba con una mano, con la otra le masajea un pecho, mientras la besa en la espalda y la nuca, cuando vuelven a acabar, descansan acostados en el piso

Izbet: Pensar que todo comenzó con los preparativos para la boda de tu alumno y mi alumna.

Piccolo: Cuando te conocí me caíste pésimo, pensé que eras altiva, soberbia y orgullosa, ahora sé que no eres altiva ni soberbia.

Izbet: Pero si orgullosa…

Piccolo: Debes admitir que lo eres y mucho. No te dio miedo viajar con un desconocido por tantos días solos en una nave.

Izbet: Cuando te conocí, Videl sólo me había dicho que eras el padrino de bodas, ya que fuiste el maestro de su novio, pensé que eras humano, ya cuando me dijiste que no lo eras, sentí que no debía temer nada de ti. Tendré que volver a bañarme para la junta.

Piccolo: Y si somos ecológicos… hagámoslo juntos para ahorra agua - cuando terminan de bañarse, ya es casi la hora de la reunión, así que no da para nada más que unos cariñitos rápidos.

Izbet: Te amo - le da un beso y él se va por la ventana.

El tiempo pasa rápidamente, luego de varios años, Izbet siente su cuerpo cansado, al ir al médico descubre que ha desarrollado una enfermedad incurable a la sangre, cuando está por morir, con ella está su novio y sus mejores amigos, Mr. Popó y Dende.

Izbet: Gracias por estar conmigo.

Piccolo: Descansa.

Izbet: No te preocupes, no tengo miedo a morir, desde que los conocí mi vida ha sido increíble.

Piccolo: Por favor, no te canses…

Izbet: Es mejor que me vaya yo primero, no podría seguir viviendo sin ti. Mr. Popó, Dende, siempre los voy a querer, amigos. Piccolo, por favor protege a todos, pero por sobre todo, cuídate tú.

Piccolo: Prometo que te buscaré cuando vaya al otro mundo.

Izbet: Piccolo… te amo - muere en paz y tranquila.

Años más tarde, Piccolo decide compartir el destino de la Tierra, y así poder reunirse con su amada, llega al Paraíso y encuentra a Izbet en los pastos.

Piccolo: ¿Cómo estás?

Izbet: Bien, ahora que estas a mi lado.

Piccolo: Sabes lo que quiero hacer ¿Verdad?

Izbet: Se acerca a él - además de esto - le da un beso - sí, sé que quieres hacer.

Piccolo: ¿Me acompañarás?

Izbet: Contigo - sonríe - iría hasta el infierno - empiezan una lucha, donde dejaron el paraíso destrozado, como castigo los mandaron al infierno.

Piccolo: Se cumplió lo que dijiste, hasta el infierno me seguiste.

Izbet: No me importa vivir toda la eternidad en el infierno, sólo quiero estar al lado tuyo siempre.

Así ambos llegan al infierno, donde se convirtieron en los guardianes de la entrada, y pudieron vivir su amor hasta fin de los tiempos.

FIN PRIMERA PARTE

A continuación Izbet, en el primer aniversario de su noviazgo con Piccolo, le contará su vida antes de conocerse, aunque a lo largo de las historias ya ha dejado entrever algo, ahora contará su más grande secreto a su amado.

Para el aniversario de su primer año de noviazgo, por consejo de Videl, Piccolo le lleva flores a su amada y la espera en su oficina, por la hora supuso que ya estaría sola, pero ella entra con su asistente, ésta al verlo, se pone frente a Izbet.

Jenny: Iz, quédese atrás mío, hay un tipo que burló la seguridad.

Izbet: tomándola del hombro - Tranquila, es mi novio.

Jenny: ¿Es el Sr. Piccolo? - hablándole - Lamento mi actitud, es un gusto conocerlo.

Piccolo: Igual.

Izbet: El lunes seguimos, saludos a Marcos, y los niños.

Jenny: Gracias, adiós. Eehhh… antes de irme, podríamos ver una sola cosa más.

Salen, Piccolo siente el rumor de sus voces, pero no entiende que hablan, luego risas, e Izbet vuelve a entrar.

Piccolo: ¿Qué fue eso? No creo que fuera por trabajo

Izbet: Ella quería preguntarme si eras pariente de mi amigo que vino un tiempo atrás…

Piccolo: ¿Cuál amigo?

Izbet: Ma Yunia, le dije que eras un primo lejano de él.

Piccolo: ¿Y por qué las risas?

Izbet: Encuentra que ambos tienen la misma cara de enojones.

Piccolo: hum, ya me acorde de tu asistente, es muy comunicativa… ¿Le contaste de mí?

Izbet: Si, se preocupó tanto que empecé a encerrarme "sola" por horas en mi oficina, pensó que estaba enferma, así que le conté de ti, confió en ella, es la primera de los niños rescatados.

Piccolo: ¿Niños rescatados? Qué significa eso.

Izbet: Ahora que recuerdo, hace tiempo te prometí contarte mi vida, aprovecharé para explicarte también lo de los niños rescatados, ya que las historias se enlazan - se acerca a la ventana para sentir el calor del atardecer, mientras Piccolo deja las flores en la mesa y se sienta - ya sabes que mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 6 años, escape varias veces del orfanatorio donde me internaron, me trataban como una inútil, y sabía que ciega y con esa edad, nadie me adoptaría. Encontré un monasterio en unas montañas, logre que me aceptaran cuando vieron que tenía muchas aptitudes, era la única mujer en el lugar, y uno de los estudiantes que se creía el mejor, cuando lo derrote en un entrenamiento, me puso una trampa. Como los compañeros no me hablaban, me dijo que no había pasado una iniciación, me hizo tomar una reliquia, se suponía que cuando la viera, él la devolvería, pero llamó a todos que me había descubierto robándola, preferí huir y que no me mandaran de nuevo a un orfanatorio. Llegue a una ciudad donde caí en manos de una banda de luchas ilegales, todo iba bien si ganaba o perdía según me ordenaban, una sola vez desobedecí, el castigo... luego de eso, siempre seguí sus instrucciones, igual conocí varias personas en ese ambiente de las que me hice amiga, uno de ellos me consiguió la tarjeta de identificación falsa cuando fuiste humano, tenía 9 años, cuando íbamos en un barco varios luchadores y luchadoras, una noche me llevaron al camarote del jefe, él nos haría trabajar en su "otro negocio", el de prostitución, subastarían la virginidad de las que pudieran, pero no la mía… él fue el primero y único antes de ti.

Por un momento Izbet queda en silencio, Piccolo se levanta y la abraza desde la espalda.

Piccolo: Por eso no querías contarme esa vez que te pregunte por tu vida.

Izbet: Por eso y porque… - silencio - logre salir de la cabina, él me seguía riendo mientras trataba de esconderme por todo el barco, al final encontré algo, creo que un fierro o algo así, y se lo tire, lo golpeó en la cara, gritaba como bestia, me tiró a mar abierto para que muriera, estuve mucho tiempo a la deriva, por eso no entro al mar más allá de donde puedo tocar la arena con mis pies. Un barco de pescadores me encontró, creyeron que era parte de un naufragio, cuando llegamos a puerto escape. Ya no confiaba en nadie, pase meses buscando comida en la basura por las noches y en el día escondiéndome de todos, hasta que entre a una casa, no se sentía movimiento de nadie, al otro día llegó un anciano, me escondí, el cansancio acumulado me tenía mal, cuando me descubrió me desmaye, desperté en un cuarto, él me estaba cuidando, tuve miedo que también se aprovechará de mí.

Piccolo: ¿No lo hizo?

Izbet: No, acababa de perder a su hijo, su nuera y su nieta hacía unos días antes, en un accidente de auto, eran toda su familia, justamente venía del funeral cuando me encontró, se dio cuenta que estaba atemorizada, me contó su tragedia, y me ofreció su ayuda, sentí que me hablaba con la verdad, y no me haría daño.

Piccolo: ¿Te quedaste con él?

Izbet: Sí, era profesor en una Universidad, experto en nanotecnología y ondas de sonido, cuando cumplí los 10 años se convirtió en mi tutor legal. Al principio sólo quería estar con él, me daban miedo los extraños, tenía pesadillas todas las noches, él se quedaba a mi lado y me despertaba apenas empezaba a llorar en sueños. Con el tiempo y terapias, lo supere. Al ver cómo me costaba moverme en los lugares que me eran desconocidos, construyó los primeros mecanismos que use, grandes, pero funcionales, tuvo que pedir un préstamo para todos esos gastos, y después no tuvo como pagarlo, íbamos a perder la casa. Escuche que habría un torneo de artes marciales, quería ganarlo por el premio, pero no me dejaron inscribirme por ser ciega, era tanta la frustración que rompí de un solo golpe la banca donde estaba. Uno de los organizadores lo vio todo y se acercó a conversar, le mostré lo que podía hacer en artes marciales, y me propuso unirme al torneo, pero exhibiendo mis habilidades, una luchadora ciega, de mi edad, dijo que sería todo un éxito, eran tres meses, el pago era casi la deuda. Convencí al abuelo de autorizarme, como él sabía lo que me había pasado, dejó todo para acompañarme, donde iba yo él estaba, me sentía tan segura a su lado, a él le conté que mi madre no era de la Tierra, y que tenía alas, por eso me puso el nombre que uso en mis espectáculos, Ángel Ciego.

Piccolo: Era un hombre bueno.

Izbet: Si, fue mi ángel de la guarda, viendo que los mecanismos que construyó en algunos casos eran tecnología inexistentes, los patentó. Me pareció buena idea entrar al mundo de los negocios, con la asesoría del abuelo, así no tendría que seguir toda mi vida en giras y exhibiciones. Pero necesitábamos mucho dinero, así que por un tiempo tuvimos que seguir con los espectáculos, y al igual que a ti, al abuelo no le gustaba cuando me enfrentaba al final a 6 personas al mismo tiempo, el premio en ese tiempo para quien me ganará era de 100.000 dólares, la inscripción de cada participante era de 25.000 dólares, así que aunque perdiera igual era negocio para nosotros, y juntaríamos más rápido el dinero, por suerte nunca perdí.

Piccolo: Ese día que fui a tu exhibición, me pareció que deberías bajar el número de contrincantes ¿A pesar de las reglas, nunca ha entrado alguien con algún tipo de armas?

Izbet: Una vez pasó, pero Jenny estaba pendiente y lo desarmó, así que ahora antes de entrar se les revisa con detectores de metales, tranquilo, no volverá a pasar. Cuando reunimos lo suficiente, el abuelo estudio los mecanismos de mi nave espacial, y así empezamos con la empresa Heaven, él le puso así porque como yo soy un ángel, según él, lo normal era que estuviera en el "cielo". La empresa fue creciendo y se convirtió en el Conglomerado Heaven, ya en esa época iba a la Universidad, además de seguir con mis exhibiciones, una tarde escuche como una joven pedía ayuda desde un callejón, la salve, luego de eso fue mi mejor amiga.

Piccolo: ¿La madre de Videl?

Izbet: Sí. Incluso fue por mí que conoció a Satán, ella fue a uno de mis espectáculos, él estaba allí, fue amor a primera vista, yo estaba muy molesta, siempre lo vi cómo un fanfarrón, pero el amor que se tenían era verdadero, fueron muy felices mientras estuvieron juntos, nació Videl… fue muy doloroso cuando murió - él le besa la mejilla, para darle ánimos - cuando me gradué, empecé a trabajar en la empresa con el abuelo, cuando yo tenía 20 años él murió.

Piccolo: ¿Supiste qué pasó con el hombre que abusó de ti?

Izbet: Lo mande al otro mundo, espero que esté ardiendo en el fuego del infierno - silencio - fui invitada a un torneo para mostrar mis habilidades cuando ya estaba sola, en él escuche que habría peleas ilegales de niños en la ciudad, el líder del grupo que organizaba todo tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba la cara, estaba segura que era quien me violó, esa madrugada llegue al puerto, encontré inmediatamente el barco, una vez allí la risa que nunca había abandonado mis pesadillas me guió, estaba a punto de hacerle lo mismo que a mí a otra niña, entre por una claraboya, apenas me vio me reconoció. Definitivamente cuando uno está furioso no piensa nada, me gritaba, mira que me hiciste, soy un monstruo ahora. Más se enfureció cuando le respondí que sólo había dejado su cara como su alma, y que recordara que yo era ciega. Luchó, pero yo ya no era una pequeñita, le rompí cada hueso de su maldito cuerpo… y lo disfrute. Los guardaespaldas entraron, varios quedaron casi muertos, quería quitarme ese dolor, saber que ya nunca más sería una víctima… luego de eso, ya no he tenido nunca más pesadillas. Supongo que ya no me verás como antes, soy una asesina por voluntad propia, nadie me obligó, estas manos están manchadas de sangre… pero no me arrepiento de nada.

Piccolo: la voltea poniéndola frente a él para abrazarla y acariciarle el cabello lentamente - hiciste lo que debías hacer, no tengo que reprocharte nada, prometamos que nunca más volveremos a acordarnos ni hablar de eso ¿Y la niña que estaba en el cuarto, es Jenny?

Izbet: descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Piccolo – sí, es ella, tuve que pedirle ayuda, algunos de mis mecanismos se habían roto en la lucha, salimos rápido, llame anónimamente a la policía, que en tal barco había un muerto y heridos, espere hasta que llegaron para irme, la iba a dejar allí para que ellos la ayudarán, pero no quiso, me hizo recordar a mí cuando conocí al abuelo, la lleve a casa, como ella no tenía familia, me contacte con la persona que ayudó al abuelo con mis papeles, y me convertí en su tutora, con el tiempo y mis contactos supe de más lugares de luchas ilegales infantiles, le doy los datos al oficial de adopción, ella se encarga, lo que gano en mis exhibiciones desde ese momento lo donó para esa causa. Sobre Jenny, iba a mandarla a uno de los mejores internados, pero no quería separarse de mí, así que le prometí que si terminaba sus estudios trabajaría conmigo en mi empresa, terminó administración de empresas, y varios cursos más relacionados, siempre mantuvimos contacto, cuando estaba lista, se convirtió en mi asistente personal, al igual que a mi le gustan las artes marciales, es cinturón negro, en karate y judo, hace años conoció a un buen hombre, se casó y es madre de mellizos, Izbet y Marcos, ya tienen tres años.

Piccolo: Se nota que te admira.

Izbet: Es una buena mujer, me alegra haberla salvado de ese animal, me ha demostrado varias veces que puedo dejar mis asuntos en sus manos.

Piccolo: Nunca te traicionaría ¿Verdad?

Izbet: separándose un poco - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Piccolo: Todavía quiero saber cuánta diferencia de edad tenemos.

Izbet: Será mi regalo de aniversario, pero no te lo haré tan fácil, soy dos años mayor que Satán. Gracias por las flores.

Piccolo: Tenemos el fin de semana para celebrar nuestro aniversario ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Izbet: Como que no supieras…. vamos a casa.

FIN


End file.
